


Little Secrets

by BeautyInChains



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs and Juice relieve a little sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own a thing. I am merely playing in Kurt Sutter's sandbox. Title from the Passion Pit song of the same name.

Chibs has been making eyes at him all night, Juice isn’t oblivious to this, but they have to be careful. They both know what happens if word gets out that SAMCRO is a faggot friendly MC, but their brothers don’t mind, not as long as it stays behind closed doors. Jax is grinning at Juice over his beer, head cocked toward Chibs like a challenge.

Across the room Chibs is slouched low in a booth, one arm curled around some crow-eater. It’s for show, Juice knows this, but tonight he’s having a hard time swallowing his jealousy. Chibs looks good; cut thrown over a black wifebeater, sunglasses balanced atop his head, a thin black scarf wrapped tantalizingly around his neck. Juice wants to grab hold of it, jerk him up and lead Chibs around the room, let that crow-eater whore know who really owns him.

Juice watches Chibs as he curls his lips around the head of his beer and takes a deep pull, throat working. He pulls off with a pop and smirks.

“Jesus Christ,” Juice hears Piney grumble from the bar behind him, “You and that bottle wanna get a room, boy?”

Chibs rises suddenly, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. He eyes Juice as he adjusts himself and then he’s gone.

“I think we just might, Piney.”

Juice knows where to find him; they’ve played this game before. He’s barely through the bathroom door before Chibs has got hold of his cut and he’s pinned against the wall. Juice can’t help but moan as Chibs nudges his legs apart, muscular thigh pushed up against Juice’s straining erection. He’s been hard all night and the slightest bit of friction feels so fucking good. Chibs is hard too, cock cutting into Juice’s hip.

“Is that for me or that bitch back in the booth?” Juice snarls playfully, fighting Chibs’ grip on him.

“Do you really need to ask that, love?” Chibs asks, grinding his hips into Juice’s, the words positively dripping with his thick accent.

“Fuck,” Juice moans going limp in Chibs’ arms, his head falling against the wall with a crack, hands falling to Chibs’ hips.

“I’ve been wantin’ to do this all night,” Chibs murmurs, lips dragging against the skin of Juice’s throat before locking and sucking hard. He drops Juices’ cut, fingers falling to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath. Chibs’ fingers feel cool against the heat of Juice’s skin, muscles taut and rippling.

Juice’s hips jerk against Chibs’ thigh, he can’t help it. He rocks again. Chibs pulls back and soothes the bite he’s made with his tongue as he chuckles.

“Easy, lad. Want to take my time with you,” he says, nudging Juice’s nose with his own.

Juice takes this as an invitation and captures Chibs’ lips with his in a bruising kiss. Chibs tastes like weed and whisky, his whiskers tickling Juice in a way that makes him shudder. Chibs groans into Juice’s mouth, sucks on his tongue. Juice can’t stop the whine that bubbles out.

He breaks the kiss, gives Chibs a solid shove that sends him stumbling backwards.

“Off,” Juice pants, his chest heaving. “Take it off.”

Chibs smirks, his scars looking slightly more pronounced. Juice loves them; wants to lick them and kiss them, show Chibs how fucking beautiful they are.

Chibs’ long, rough fingers move to his throat and the scarf around it.

“Not that,” Juice says in a rush. “Leave that on. Please,” he adds when Chibs arches a brow at him.

“You kinky fucking bastard,” Chibs laughs, fingers moving to his cut. Chibs slides it off his shoulders and Juice follows suit. They hang them off the door knob. The floor’s no place for The Reaper after all.

Chibs’ wifebeater comes next, causing his sunglasses to clatter to the floor. Juice watches heatedly as Chibs slides his hands down his stomach to his belt, nimble fingers working the buckle until it falls apart. Chibs pulls his belt off so quickly the leather cracks against the wall like a whip.

Juice moans, gives his cock a squeeze. Chibs lick his lips and tightens the hold he has on the belt.

“Like that, do you?” he asks, backing Juice back against the wall.

Juice doesn’t know what’s happening until Chibs has Juice pinned to the wall with the belt, the thick leather strap cutting into his throat. It hurts. And it feels fucking good. Juice’s heart is pounding so hard it drowns out the sound of his ragged breathing.

“Remind me when we get back to yours, I can think of a trick or two involving this belt you might enjoy,” he rumbles, lips brushing against Juice’s ear. Juice’s world has gotten a little fuzzy around the edges by the time Chibs drops the belt and rocks back into him.

“Jesus,” Chibs murmurs, hand falling between them, fingers curling around Juice’s cock. “You’ve never been so hard, feels like fucking steel.”

“Fuck, Chibs,” Juice whispers, his throat raw and body shaking. “Just fuck me. God, please fuck me.”

Chibs doesn’t need to be asked twice, especially when Juice is begging so pretty. Chibs spins Juice around and makes quick work of his baggy pants, groaning in appreciation as they fall past Juice’s hips. Chibs paws at Juice’s ass appreciatively, fingers sliding down the center to toy with his hole. Juice spreads his legs as best he can, as wide as the pants around his ankles will allow.

“Such a slut, Juicy-boy,” Chibs growls as Juice pushes back into the touch. “Gotta get you wet for me, love.”

Chibs drops to his knees behind Juice, fingers splaying Juice’s cheeks apart. Chibs dives right in without hesitation. He loves this part. Juice tastes like sweat and musk and Chibs can’t get enough, tongue flicking against Juice’s asshole. Chibs laps at the tight ring, moans muffled against Juice’s skin. Juice is clawing at the wall, thighs trembling. Pre-come is oozing down his cock; it’s so wet it looks like someone’s sucked him off all sloppy and left him sopping. Chibs fucks his tongue in and wriggles it around, opening Juice up.

Chibs doesn’t let up until Juice is dripping. He stands so quickly the room spins as he wipes his mouth across the back of his hand.

“Christ, Chibs, c’mon.”

Chibs’ cock is threatening to burst through his leather pants and he can’t help but moan as his erection is released, slapping up obscenely against his belly. Juice is watching him hungrily over his shoulder. Chibs retrieves a condom from his back pocket and brings it to his lips. He tears it open with his teeth, the motion practiced. Juice can’t stop himself from fisting his dick a little; Chibs looks so fucking good rolling the thin latex down his thick cock. Juice’s grip falters when Chibs brings an open palm down on his ass hard.

“Enough,” he growls, all but plastering himself to Juice’s back, lips brushing against the nape of his neck.

Juice feels the head of Chibs’ cock glance against his hole, teasing. “That’s a boy, Juicy. Let me in.”

“Oh, fuck,” Juice swears as Chibs sinks in deep.

Chibs adjusts his grip on Juice’s hips, holds him tight, cock throbbing inside the boy’s tight body. “Jesus, love. Doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, always so tight for me.”

Juice clenches down cockily causing them both to moan.

“You’re a very bad boy, Juicy,” Chibs grunts as he draws back slowly. “You know what I do to bad boys.”

Juice grins. It vanishes quickly as Chibs slams back in hard. Juice has to brace himself to keep his head from hitting the wall. Chibs keeps the pace, thrusting in harder, pulling Juice back onto his cock each time, punching the breath right out of him. Chibs is panting hot and wet against the back of his neck, curses lost into his skin. Juice bites down onto his bottom lip to keep from crying out as Chibs fucks in harder, deeper, nearly bringing Juice up off his toes. Bracing himself with his forearm against the wall, Juice reaches back with his free hand, fingers finding purchase in Chibs’ long hair.

“Jesus Christ, lad, do it,” Chibs growls, nips at Juice’s ear.

Juice doesn’t have to ask what Chibs wants. Juice had been surprised to find that Chibs enjoyed a good hair pulling, but now it comes as second nature. He adjusts his grip on Chibs’ hair and gives a sharp tug.

“Fuck, Juice,” the desperation in Chibs’ voice is growing; Juice knows he must be getting close. His own cock is glistening, balls aching with the need to release. Juice doesn’t have to tell Chibs what he needs, his lover knows. Juice is wound so tight he almost comes the second Chibs gets a hand around him. Chibs’ thrusts are relentless, each one hitting that sweet spot that makes Juice see stars. 

Chibs tightens his grip on Juice’s cock, jerks him quickly. He can feel Juice as he begins to unravel, his whole body shaking before seizing as he comes hard, balls drawn up tight as he spurts white hot all over Chibs’ fist. Juice isn’t able to bite back a cry as he comes, body clamping down tight around Chibs’ cock. Chibs is still stroking Juice through it when his own orgasm hits, head dropping between Juice’s strong shoulder blades as his cock pulses. Chibs holds to Juice tight for a few moments, revelling in satiated stillness.

Juice sighs when Chibs pulls out carefully, slips the condom from his dick, and ties it off. Juice’s legs feel like Jell-O, limbs still quivering in the aftermath.

“A’right, love?” Chibs asks softly, watching Juice carefully in the mirror as he rinses his hands. Juice bends slowly and draws up his pants shakily.

“Yeah, just need a minute,” Juice replies, letting the wall take his weight for a moment. Chibs chucks the condom in the bin and runs a hand up Juice’s sweat slicked back. His white t-shirt is clinging to his skin in a way that makes Chibs want to go for round two. Chibs loves the way Juice looks after they fuck, all flushed and glistening—just for him. Juice laughs in a huff as he wipes the sweat off his brow and turns into Chibs who takes a sudden step back, eyes twinkling. Uh oh.

“What?”

“You’ve got spunk all over your shirt, Juicy.” Juice drops his gaze to his t-shirt where it is very clearly painted with streaks of come. He remains quiet for a moment before looking back up at Chibs and shrugging.

“Cut’ll cover it.”

Chibs rolls his eyes, gives Juice’s ass a slap causing the boy to wince. “You’re a filthy little fucker, y’know that?”

“You love me,” Juice quips in his usual retort and Chibs thinks it must be all the endorphins, but he can’t stop himself from beaming back.

“Aye, lad. I do.”


End file.
